


坠机

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: DI萨巴/空难调查员D席，雷，细节没法深究，可能引发不适。





	坠机

如果前男友真的给他留下过什么遗产，那应该就是对被盯梢的警觉性了。席尔瓦站在登记地址的门前，抬手按下了门铃，他从昨天下午开始就没怎么吃过东西，剥夺睡眠让他觉得太阳穴发紧，有点恶心。

不过说真的，如果那算是盯梢的话，这技术也实在是乏善可陈。

开门的是这家的丈夫——席尔瓦不得不怀着遗憾通知他，他的妻子已经确认罹难，遗物正在收集当中。这不是调查员的首次来访。昨天下午接到航班失事的消息时，就已经有别的同事来过，这会儿他是来通知死者家属调查进度的。

那位可怜的女士是一名摄影师，与丈夫刚结婚不久，这里原本住着一个幸福的家庭。席尔瓦再一次向家属表达了遗憾，尝试着把碍事的想法清出脑海，联络家属向来不是什么容易干的活。

而这家的丈夫，显然深爱着他的妻子，在听完初步调查的结果之后，把脸埋在了掌心里。

没人在这种时候还能够强求他做些什么。

过了一会儿，等到情绪缓和一些之后，他才再一次开口。

“莎伦，她，”他说，跳过了那些难堪而难缠的追责，竭力维持着自己，只是声音里带着颤抖，“她在……死的时候，痛苦吗？”

这是个很难回答的问题。

在男人说出他妻子名字的时候，席尔瓦感觉到鼻腔里充盈着一股塑料燃烧的气味，考虑到这周围并没有什么见鬼的塑料，也没有明火，他很确定这是他的幻觉，或许是出自某些事故现场的一小部分随机记忆，总之不是什么美好的体验。那味道让他一阵晕眩。

“不……记录显示，飞机曾经爬升到四万英尺左右的高度，”席尔瓦回答道，“客舱里的人会由于失压而失去意识，什么都感觉不到，至少在他们……离开的时候。”

他还是觉得有人在往这边看，但已经降低了频率，那就不像是什么有计划的行为，甚至也不像是围观的好事者探头探脑。

他继续补充道：“至于更早的时候，我相信机组已经全力过安抚所有旅客。”

这番话说得有些艰难，因为他不想显得自己像是某种低端的人工智能，连安慰的客套话都没有一句。对于任何人来说，接受这些都需要时间。而在那之前，上帝保佑，至少还留有一些余地，能够让空难调查员和罹难者家属体面地互相道别。

空难调查员很容易感到同情疲劳，失事前惊恐而绝望的旅客，与所爱天人永隔的家属……还有无能为力的自己。这个认知让他感到又一阵恶心。转身离开莎伦家时，席尔瓦想，或许他应该来杯咖啡醒醒神，但他不确定他现在的神经还能否经得起咖啡因的锤炼。

就在这个时候，他看到了那阵若有若无的目光的来源。

终于。

“我原本是想和你打个招呼，”萨巴莱塔说，他穿着休闲装，大概是调休了假期，“但不想打扰你工作。”

席尔瓦绷紧嘴唇点点头。他应该笑一笑，但今天风实在太大，而他，尽管在这里逗留了相当一段时间，仍然很讨厌英格兰的天气。情绪没办法像浇草坪的水那样四处乱泼，席尔瓦穿着一件并不适合他的长外套，又把自己裹紧了一些。

其实他跟巴勃罗·萨巴莱塔根本不熟，就跟莎伦的丈夫一样，在今天之前仅有一面之缘。

只不过他们的第一面是在事故现场。

当他匆忙赶到的时候，警方已经拉好了警戒线。调查团的同事和警方做了一些交接工作。随后他了解到，当天值班的警督没在，萨巴莱塔原本是在休假，但事发突然，也就毫无怨言地加了班。

坠机现场一向可怕，其惨烈程度由坠落速度决定。空气里弥漫着金属、肢体和焦糊的气味，席尔瓦强迫自己进入工作状态——但，同样地，他感觉到有一股微妙的视线在缠着自己。

细微的，若有若无的。

就像不慎一头撞进蜘蛛网里，之后无论怎么清理，都觉得身上有丝丝缕缕的残留。那种让人忍不住怀疑是不是心理作用的，轻柔的，纤细的，风一吹就会拂过皮肤、有些痒的触感。

不过很快，随着工作的进行，那种感觉就被推到一边。其实事故调查交给专业人员就可以了，但警方还是尽职尽责地守在现场。拉丁姓氏的警督陪着调查团工作了很久。

席尔瓦刚想开口，忽然反应过来萨巴莱塔说的是西语。

警督看着他，说：“我猜对了吗？”

当然。调查员把双手重新抄在口袋里，低下头，算是默认。他的口音很难改，说英语时从来都带着卷儿。

“你还好吗？你看起来需要……”

他没等萨巴莱塔说完就摇起了头。不，不，什么都不需要，我很好，一切都好。他在心里反复默念，摇晃的神经并不能帮他确定自己有没有把这些话说出来。

唯一可以相信的就是他拉开了萨巴莱塔上衣的口袋，把自己的名片塞了进去。

“打电话给我。”席尔瓦说。

其实他不用这么做，负责事故的调查团成员的联系方式很容易拿到。但他非要这么做，拙劣得就像第一次溜进酒吧的毛头小子给看上的姑娘塞纸条，还有一些神经质——考虑到他需要到路口约一辆的士，或者寻找最近的巴士站台，日程给了他充分的借口，这次尝试的结局是他收回手后立刻转身离开。

而那简直是落荒而逃。

他猜他大概是个挺糟糕的工作伙伴，席尔瓦想，至少如果有人这样指责他，他不能反驳。

晚些时候他终于跑遍了分到的名单上的人家，通知到了所有能见到面的家属。涉及生死的事情没法在电话里通知，走访是最后的安慰与郑重。做他们这一行，时间久了就会发现，完全专注于调查本身直到所有工作结束，反而会好受些；中途喘息才更容易被情绪压力压垮。席尔瓦看了一眼手机，萨巴莱塔没有给他打电话，但是发了消息。

点开消息之前他甚至惭愧了一下。

然后他回复了“好”。

第二天是技术组忙碌的日子，他们紧赶慢赶修复了受损的黑匣子，录音部分是很重要的证据。

在展开分析之前，席尔瓦坐在同事边上走了一会儿神，他总是这样，这个习惯就跟他顽固的口音一样，很多年过去都没能改掉，小时候还常常因此被笑话。

他甚至想起他的前男友。他们谈了五年恋爱，但是昨天晚上，就在他彻底跌入一场睡眠之前，他甚至不记得他们分手的原因。

工作结束得很晚，因为总有报告要赶。终于决定今日到此为止的席尔瓦收工拎起包，在路口看到了来接自己的人。

“你等了很久吗？”他问。

萨巴莱塔摇头。其实“接”这个说法并不准确，应席尔瓦的要求，他没有开车来，所以大概只能算是他陪着席尔瓦一起回家——这番订正过的措辞听起来要么像是愚蠢的热恋，要么像是在一起生活了很久。

其实他们可以对这座城市的公共交通系统多点信心的。

巴士上人不太多，他们站在一起。席尔瓦盯着车窗外面的街景发呆，沉默会吸引他，就跟某种特定的职业会吸引他一样——他父亲是，前男友是，站在他旁边的萨巴莱塔也是。他的同伴保全了他的沉默与不被打扰，但他在这种保护当中反而缓慢地崩塌，就像一枚压实的药片泡在水中，外表开裂，内里膨胀、爆发，从边缘开始缓慢地消散；最后溶化在夜色中，无迹可寻。

车上的时间足够他反刍很多话，不打草稿也可以——只要他没有会错意。他在一级台阶上停顿了一下，回过头来。

“你想跟我做爱吗？”他问。

他没再问第二遍。

巴勃罗看着他。警督不算是普遍意义上的好看，但他有一种老派的英俊和风度，换言之，席尔瓦最喜欢的那一种。他整个人看上去像一面盾，温和而可靠，不乏藏在深处的力量，却偏偏生了一双气质忧郁的眼睛，这双眼睛让他看上去像是童话故事里女主角的父亲，阳光好的时候会拉开窗帘，在床头的玻璃瓶里添上鲜花，为卧病在床的妻子柔声读她最喜欢的诗集。哀伤又深情。

童话故事书合上。

巴勃罗在霓虹和晚风里点点头，微笑，但说：“改天。”


End file.
